Booth's Birthday Surprise
by gawilliams
Summary: Booth comes home from an out of town case to a great birthday surprise.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a short piece I thought of one night and put aside for a long time. I decided to post it as an interlude from my other works for a bit of fun. Hope you all enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Special Agent Seeley Booth pulled the rental car into the slot he had for his apartment. He was tired after the nearly thirteen hour drive. The FBI, in a decision that bordered on the ludicrous in his opinion, had decided that after he missed the scheduled flight, coach as always, he should rent a car and drive all the way back to DC since they wanted him in a meeting the next day and there were no other flights open that day. To top it all off, it was his birthday! Bones, in a shocking display of genuine verbal affection, had asked him to go to dinner to celebrate his birthday, and then he'd had to cancel. So here he was, exhausted from a long, and lonely, drive, pissed off that he hadn't been back in time to go to dinner with Bones, and now he had to get a little sleep before a 7am meeting at Headquarters! He wanted to castrate the dumb fucker who scheduled a meeting at that ungodly hour.

He trudged silently into the apartment building and made his way to his door. He was a bit startled to hear music coming from inside his apartment, as he was sure he'd turned off the radio when he'd left five days previously. He was even more startled when he found the door unlocked, so he drew his handgun and carefully went inside, leaving his large duffel bag in the hallway outside. The music seemed to be coming from his bathroom, so he made his way there. Taking a deep breath, as he always did before confronting a potentially deadly situation, he quickly slid the door open and burst inside, his gun trained instantly on Bones, who was in his bathtub reading a magazine.

Wait a minute. Bones? In his bathtub?? Reading a magazine???

"Is that any way to greet your birthday present?" Bones asked, clearly amused by the whole thing and smiling a sexy, alluring smile.

"Huh?" Booth asked, completely dumbfounded.

Bones carefully put down the anthropological journal she'd been reading and stood up, completely uncaring that she was naked. The sense of deja vu in reverse was overwhelming.

"Your birthday present, or have you forgotten that today is your birthday?" she asked with a chuckle.

Booth's brain caught up with him a little bit and he began to notice that his best friend, and partner, was standing in front of him completely nude. For some reason his well defined streak of gentlemanly manners left him and he just stared, taking in the entire spectacular package.

"Bones?"

"Yes, Booth," she asked, knowing what was coming.

"You're naked."

"I know that, Booth," she replied, completely deadpan.

"Uh, why?" he asked as his eyes continued to take in and fully memorize the image before him, much like an artist would a beautiful scene on an outing before commencing to sketch.

"I told you, Booth," she said in an exasperated voice. Men could be so dense sometimes. "I'm your birthday present."

"Excuse me?"

Bones stepped from the tub and walked over to him, flicking off the music as she went, the water running in tantalizing drops down her body. "I said, I'm your birthday present," she told him.

The imminent stroke that was always just below the surface whenever Bones brought up anything sexual, and this was as sexual as it got in his opinion with her standing right before him naked as the day she was born, was moving more and more towards it's full blown version. Was she really serious? He'd drawn that idiotic line between them three years before, and ever since then she'd been reminding him of it at almost every turn. He'd also been so stupid as to shy away from his admission of being in love with her by qualifying it with 'an atta girl sort of way' qualifier. He now was sure of his feelings, but he'd made the tough decision that if anything were to ever happen, she would have to make the first move. Well this was a move alright. A quantum leap in fact!

"My birthday present," he said, basically repeating her. His ability to speak independent thoughts hadn't quite caught up with him yet. "And that means?" he asked, still not quite sure what the hell was going on. Whatever it was, he liked it, but he needed to know for sure what was happening.

"I'm ready," Bones said.

"You're ready," Booth repeated. He cursed himself for sounding like a complete idiot.

"Let me set this down so we don't have any unnecessary complications," Bones suggested as she gingerly removed his gun from his hand and placed it on the nearby shelf, putting the safety on at the same time. Gunshot wounds on tonight of all nights would not do. She grabbed a towel with one hand, and his arm with the other so she could lead him to the living room where she sat him on the couch. Using the towel she dried herself off while she explained, knowing that she was giving him a bit of a show while doing so. That was fine as it would make the point that she was serious. Besides, she didn't plan on changing her state of undress anytime soon.

"I'm ready for us," she explained. "For a long time now I've been ready, and your surgery and amnesia only confirmed it for me. Then I got back from Guatemala and you seemed to back off for some reason. I let you have time, and I did some more thinking."

"You think too much," Booth said, those being the first independent words he'd spoken. How pathetic was that?

"I know," she smirked. She finished drying herself off and tossed the towel onto the couch next to him. She continued standing there in front of him nude. "But this time it paid off. I came to the realization that you were waiting for me to decide that it was time to move forward and forget about the line. That's what you were doing, weren't you?"

"Yeah," he answered her sheepishly.

"I don't know whether to thank you for thinking of me in such a caring manner, or seriously hurt you for making us waste so much time," she told him honestly.

"Do I get a vote?" he asked, using his best charm smile now that his brain was in a semi-functioning state again. He was also continuing his memorization of her awesome form. All those gorgeous dips and curves, the swell of her breasts and flare of her hips, along with those spectacular legs could only be described in one way: Perfection. That's what she was in his mind, and always had been.

"I'll think about that," she said with a chuckle.

"Definitely think too much," he deadpanned.

"The question I have for you is, are you ready?" she asked.

"I've been ready since we went to Washington to find the cannibal," he revealed. "I may have slipped and stumbled a couple of times, like when I drew the line and when you got back from your last trip to Guatemala, but my feelings have never changed."

Bones sighed in relief. She'd been a bit nervous about her plan for his birthday, but she'd finally had enough of his skittish behavior regarding them, so she had decided to take action. A bold statement was what she'd decided on, and the chintzy attitude of the FBI about money had played right into her hand.

"Then how about for your birthday we try and break the laws of physics together?" she suggested, beginning to move closer to him. She loved the audible gulp he made as she straddled his hips and settled herself down on top of him, his pants covered bulge pressing into her center deliciously, giving the right amount of pressure to her already swollen and aroused clit.

"Are you giving me a lap dance?" he managed to squeak out in shock. Shock and arousal. Well, mainly arousal at this point. Junior was making the decisions from here on at this stage of the birthday festivities.

"Are you going to keep asking me to leave the premises this time as you get one?" she asked him with an arched brow of amusement. The memory of him demanding she leave the lap dance club when he got too aroused from the lap dancer was one she would forever be amused by. His more puritanical sensibilities were always amusing.

"Hell no!" he said quite clearly. "What kind of ass would send his birthday present packing?"

"A monumental one," she agreed, gyrating her hips slowly on him, the friction his jeans were creating enhancing her arousal.

Booth was mesmerized by the sight of her succulent breasts swaying in front of his face, just begging for some attention, but before he could do anything about that, she leaned forward, pressing his face in between them and did what he'd seen lap dancers do many times, and experienced a few times as well. She wriggled left and right, giving his face a delightful slap and feel of all that pillowy flesh. Her gyrating hips had him harder than he could ever remember.

Bones decided to up the ante on this and do something she'd been fantasizing about since meeting him over five years before. She slid down his seated frame so that she was at his feet. Moving between his legs, she quickly unbuckled his pants and made short work of those and his boxers, black silk she noted. There it was. Booth's penis in all it's glory. It was already very hard, jutting out long and thick. She licked her lips as she grasped it in her right hand, her left cupping and fondling his balls.

"Oh my God," Booth moaned as he watched her close her mouth around the head, loving the feel of all that moist warmth and the swirling action of her tongue. He wanted to pinch himself to see if this was real, but was too afraid as it might ruin the most incredible moment of his life. He swore to himself that if anyone interrupted this for any reason, they were dead meat. He'd put a bullet right between their eyes. The Big Guy upstairs would forgive him for that, wouldn't he? How could anyone, higher power or not, blame him for being slightly peeved about having the blowjob of the millennium interrupted?

Bones let herself slowly take in his length as far as she could, and then started to let herself slide her mouth back and forth along him, using her tongue as much as she could to create pressure as well as add to the sensations with the texture. She'd always enjoyed the act of fellatio, not only for the act itself, but also because of the incredible duality of the nature of it. On the one hand she was submissive as it wouldn't take much for a guy to use some force to take her, so to speak, but on the other hand, the woman had the upper hand in the act due to the sheer pleasure of the act and also the hidden, yet always there, danger to the man as well. That submissive/dominance aroused her more than almost anything she had ever experienced sexually. Opening her eyes, she looked up at his face as she bobbed her head back and forth, and admired the look of pleasure that animated him. His eyes closed, mouth slightly open, and breathing ragged with his chest heaving. It all added up to the one main point, and that was that the both of them were getting an extreme amount of pleasure at that moment.

Booth was seriously loosing his grip on his control, and was loving every damn second of it. If anyone had told him that he would come home to this for a birthday present, he'd have been the first one calling the boys with the straight jackets so that person would be escorted to their own personal rubber room. Now he was sitting there, almost at the edge of his endurance, with Bones kneeling between his legs giving him the most exquisite blowjob he'd ever had. And he knew that this was only the beginning. The slight tremors in his body, settling in his hips, told him that he was about to lose it. He placed a hand on her cheek, and managed to croak out "Bones..." before it was too late. He watched her look up at him, with him still in her mouth, smile at him, and then quicken her pace, causing him to explode as she pressed a finger right behind his scrotum giving his prostate a little stimulation. He sagged as he finished, her mouth still on him having swallowed all he had to offer, easing his come down from such a powerful orgasm. Finally he slipped from her mouth. He just watched to see what she would do.

Bones slithered up and sat down next to Booth, letting herself sag against his side, running her right hand along his abdominals, her head on his shoulder. "Happy birthday," she said with a slight chuckle in her tone.

"I will never again make any cracks about you not appreciating the spirit of giving gifts, Bones," he told her truthfully. "You really didn't have to do that."

She knew he was talking about several aspects of it, but she chose to answer simply. "This was about you, on your day, Booth," she told him honestly. "That doesn't mean that we're done, though."

"Oh?" Booth said. He was completely shattered, and the long drive hadn't helped. He looked at the clock and saw that it was almost one in the morning. "I hate to say this, Bones, but I'm about to drop off to sleep from exhaustion, and I have to get up at six to make sure I'm at a meeting I have at seven."

Bones grinned. "Actually you're getting up at five so we can consummate this new level in our relationship, then you can go to your meeting," she told him.

"But I just drove thirteen hours, Bones," he whined. Junior was screaming at him to shut up, but he was wiped out, damn it. Consummating, as much as he was looking forward to it, and had been dreaming of it for the last however many years, needed to wait until he had a bit more pep. Besides, it wouldn't do to keep falling asleep in a meeting with his boss.

Bones grinned wickedly. "We'll compromise," she told him. "We'll have a quickie at five thirty and then you can make it up to me when we get back here after work. Remember, Booth. I love sex in the morning."

"Are you going to use that excuse when my Boss calls you to let you know I'm unemployed?" Booth asked, clearly exaggerating, but the point was still there.

Bones stood up and offered her hand. "Come on," she ordered. "Five thirty comes very quick."

Booth took her hand and let her lead him to his bedroom where he saw that the bed was already turned down. She'd clearly been prepared. "I think you need to have a refresher course on the meaning of the word compromise, Bones," he told her as the lights went off and they settled into bed, she practically laying on top of him.

"You can teach me in the morning after I've been a naughty girl again," she said with a laugh. "Good night, Booth. Happy Birthday."

"Good night, Bones," he said as he drifted off. It was still a bit early to say I love you, but they'd gotten a hell of a lot closer than they'd ever been to saying it and meaning it in the fullest sense of the phrase. Definitely a Happy Birthday.

_A/N: I left it off here as it was a good point to do so, but if there's enough interest I am willing to do a second chapter dealing with the next day. Let me know. I did this one without any reference to dates, so the time frame will be with reference to whenever David Boreanaz's birthday is, after Booth's ridiculous "Atta Girl Sorta Way" qualifier. Just a bit of smutty fun to fill the time. All the best, Gregg._


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to the great reviews so far I decided to continue this one, though how far I haven't decided. For now I am going to post this second chapter and then get back to the other stories I have ongoing. I hope you all enjoy this one. It has a bit more humor in it, as well as the smut. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

"Booth!" came the angry voice of his boss.

"What?" Booth asked, startled from what had to be the third time he'd fallen asleep at what was supposed to be a briefing.

"Ordinarily when someone gets home from a trip they have a good nights sleep," Deputy Director Cullen said from his seat. He was a bit pissed off that he was here and the person who was supposed to be delivering a briefing to himself and Booth wasn't here yet. He'd had to get up an extra hour early to be on time for this one. Now Booth was sitting there snoozing away. Well if he couldn't sleep, then neither could Booth. "What's your excuse?"

Shit! Bones had woken his sorry ass up at 5am, totally ignoring the so-called compromise of 5:30, and now he was paying for it. Would it have been too much to ask for a one hour cuddle instead of trying to screw his brains out??? Now he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Sorry, Sir," Booth offered up. "Bones was waiting for me at my place to wish me a Happy Birthday and she is not someone who is easily evaded when need be."

"If I have to be here, then so do you, and wide awake," Cullen growled. He had some sympathy, but it was strained when asked for at this time of the morning.

"Yes, Sir," Booth sighed. He let his mind wander back to when he was woken up.

_Booth was having a totally awesome dream. Bones was with him in his bed, playing with a very aroused piece of his anatomy, while his hands were on her back, stroking that soft, smooth flesh lightly, enjoying what she was doing to him. This wasn't an unusual event, as he dreamed of her like this almost every damn night, so he was right at home with this. Something wasn't right, though. In his dreams he was already at it hot and heavy with Bones, but right now he felt soft kisses along his chest and a hand on his morning erection, not another of her body parts. That realization caused him to reluctantly come alive from dreamland. Rapidly blinking, he felt Bones chuckle and he turned his head to look at the clock. Fuck! 5Am! What happened to the 5:30 compromise?_

_"Bones?" he questioned. He didn't mind what she was doing, but he'd been hoping for some more sleep._

_"Yes, Booth?" she smiled as she continued her exploration of his chest._

_"What happened to compromise?" he asked a little blearily. He let out a short gasp as she swirled her tongue on his right nipple._

_"I got impatient waiting for 5:30," she said simply, lovingly stroking his erection, making sure that he didn't get too excited. She had a use for it that didn't include shooting off a bit too soon._

_"Let me guess," he said as he laid his head back, knowing that his sleep for the night was over with. "I can count on not getting much sleep for the foreseeable future."_

_"Exactly," Bones said with a chuckle. Her own arousal was growing, and she could feel the signs clearly. Her nipples were pebbled and aching, and she could feel that telltale moisture between her legs. She felt a throbbing down there that had a delicious feel to it as she worked on keeping Booth's arousal heightened._

_"Torture for making us wait so long?" he asked, now getting into this morning activity. His hips were beginning to match her stroking pattern so they were in sync. _

_"You drew that line," she informed him. She sped up her stroking a bit. "But at least this torture is a whole lot of fun," she added._

_"Oh, God," he breathed out. "Don't get me wrong, Bones, this is great, but instead of this foreplay stuff, how about something a little more..."_

_"Physical?" she asked in an amused voice, her hand steadily speeding up. He was getting to a point where she wanted him. Not so far gone that he'd orgasm, but far enough that he needed something more._

_"Exactly," he said with gritted teeth. "Damn, you have magic hands!"_

_Bones decided to tease him a bit. "How about another demonstration of fellatio?" she asked, keeping her voice serious._

_"No!" he said bluntly. No fucking way was she going to go down on him this time. He'd lose it the first second, and he wanted to be inside of her this time. The fancy stuff could wait for that evening._

_"Or how about we just stop now and wait for when we get home tonight?" she asked. "We should be really ready for some hot sex then," she teased._

_"NO!" he said a little louder. "Stop now and I'll be worthless today."_

_Showing a quickness and skill that would have been shocking if he didn't know a bit about her sexual background from all her talk over the years, she quickly repositioned herself atop of him and slid down on his length, reveling in the stretched feel inside of her, her muscles squeezing him rhythmically so that he could enjoy this as much as possible. This was something she'd fantasized about so many times since meeting him, and now he was inside of her. She slowly slid her hips back and forth, enjoying the friction that was being created, and also knew that his enjoyment was just as high from the look on his face. It was like a heightening of pleasure, with a touch of relief at the change of activity so that he could relax and appreciate the full experience._

_Bones leaned down and kissed him, exploring his mouth while keeping the tempo of their coupling steady. His taste, and scent, were fabulous, even at this time of the morning, and she was already addicted. Morning sex with Booth was definitely on her list of things to experience as often as possible. She noticed that he was fast approaching his release, so she sped up her hips dramatically, using her inner muscles to squeeze him tightly. Before she knew it, they were both moving at a near frantic pace and just as she felt him lengthen and swell inside of her, she exploded in a strong orgasm. He followed almost immediately and she felt him release deep inside of her._

_When their breathing returned to somewhat normal, she raised her head and looked down at him. "Still upset over being woken up at 5?" she asked with a smirk._

_"Not at the moment," he chuckled. "Now ask me sometime during the morning and my answer may be a little different."_

_"I'll think of some way to brighten your day," she assured him with a quick kiss. "Now we have time to share a shower before we head to work, so come on!" she said as she climbed off of him and moved towards the bedroom door._

_Booth looked at her walking away from him naked and he had to admit this had been one damn fine wakeup call. He admired her form from behind, making a note to do some exploring of that perfect body before the end of the day._

Booth broke out of his memory of that morning when he heard his boss stand up. He looked up at Cullen.

"It's obvious that whoever called this meeting isn't showing up," Cullen said darkly. "Go grab a bite and get to work, Booth."

Booth stood and left the room, knowing that once Cullen found out who was behind the early morning meeting, then heads would roll. He headed to his office, via the break room where he got some coffee, strong and black, in order to inject some serious caffeine into his system to possibly keep himself awake. Once in his office, he settled in and checked his e-mail. As he'd known there would be, a message from Bones was waiting for him. He clicked on it and almost spewed his coffee across his desk and all over the files piled up there. **HOLY SHIT**!!! There was Bones, naked, in a stunning, and, he had to admit, tasteful pose. It was a photograph, and he was certain that the photographer had to be Angela, and it was reminiscent of some of the more famous 19th Century nudes hanging in the some of the most notable art galleries in the world. His minor in Art History when he was in college came in handy sometimes. He read the attached message.

_Booth- I had a great time last night and this morning. I can't wait until we get back to your place after work. To give you something to keep your interest as high as possible, I am attaching something that you should enjoy, Puritan sensibilities not withstanding. Bones._

_PS- Interested in a quickie at lunch? You can be my dessert. Let me know. Or, if you're interested, I can be your dessert. I seem to recall that you have a favor to return, after all. _

He groaned. This was going to be a long morning. How the **HELL** did she expect him to get any work done after such a message and image to view??? Yes it was his birthday, at least for them since he had missed it the day before and Bones had wanted to mark the day in some fashion, and he was enjoying the hell out of it, but there was such a thing as a right time and place for these kinds of hints and images. His office at the J. Edgar Hoover Building in Washington, DC was not the right time or place. Thank God she'd used his personal e-mail address and not his work one. The latter were monitored and he'd be shit canned in a flash for getting something like that on his work e-mail. He did, though, save the image to a disk and then deleted the message from his computer. The disk he put in a case and placed the case in his interior jacket pocket to take him. It would make a great pick me up at home whenever he was feeling lonely, though it seemed that Bones had plans to make sure that he wasn't lonely ever again. He whipped out his cell phone and hit #1 on the speed dial.

"_Did you get my e-mail?_" said the voice on the other end. There was a slight purr to it that made him hard in a flash, and he just knew that she was alone in her office or she would have been talking in a much more professional tone.

"I did indeed, Bones," he said quickly. "I almost sprayed coffee all over my desk, but I definitely got the e-mail."

A soft, but deep, chuckle came over the phone. "_I thought you'd like the picture. I had Angela take it yesterday so I could have something to give you_," she told him. "_Have you given any thought to my idea about lunch_?"

Booth groaned. "A little discretion wouldn't hurt, Bones," he admonished lightly. "I am at work in the Hoover Building, you know. Getting an instant hard on in front of my co-workers wouldn't be a good thing."

"_So my idea gets you hard_?" she teased. "_Which part? A quickie at lunch? Me going down on you? Or how about you going down on me? Would you like that, Booth? Being able to taste me? Making me cum with your fingers and tongue?_"

"You're killing me, Bones," he said with his teeth gritted again. It was so damn frustrating. It was like all those times in the SUV with her and she wanted to talk about sex, either in the abstract or going on about a new lover, with a bit of the feelings he'd had when he got the birds and the bees talk from his Mother when he was a teenager thrown in for good measure.

Bones laughed delightedly. "_That's nothing compared to what I have planned for you when we get to your place tonight_," she informed him. "_I have a special outfit waiting for me to wear for your enjoyment_."

"Bones!" he exclaimed, trying desperately to cut off the conversation before he had a serious accident that would cause a lot of speculation at the office. Just the thought of Bones in a sexual way after what he'd experienced of her the night before and that morning was enough to make him ready to explode in epic proportions.

"_Yes, Booth_?" came a highly amused voice.

"I have to get back to work, Bones," he said, trying to be patient and polite, but this verbal torture was killing him. "I'll call you when I'm on my way over for lunch."

"_I've got some work to do too_," she said almost sadly, though the teasing tone was still there.

The click of the phone told him she'd ended the conversation and he let out a sigh of relief. If she was focusing in on work and let phone etiquette slide by not saying goodbye, then he was alright and not in trouble. He had to admit that it was good to see her so playful and spontaneous with their relationship. He shook his head to clear it and then cursed. He had no idea how he was going to get through the morning with all these rather impure thoughts racing through his mind.

_A/N: I decided to break the day up into three or four chapters, each one having a focus point. This one was when he woke up, or, rather, was woken up, and then the start of his work day. Next up will be lunch and what he decides: _**BEING**_ dessert or _**HAVING** _dessert. What sane man could possibly make such a difficult decision??? LOL. Hope you all enjoyed this one and I am going to be posting the third chapter to this soon, along with another chapter of Why Does It Matter and She's Special. I am extremely grateful for all the great reviews to the first chapter of this one. Thank you so very much. All the best, Gregg. _


	3. Chapter 3

_As always I'm delighted at the response my updates are receiving. Here's one more for this one and then there will be a short break as I finish up a couple more chapters for other in progress stories. I hope you all enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Booth had a decision to make. It was an important one as he only had one hour for lunch. He'd tried to arrange a longer lunch, but the Nimrod who'd skipped out on the meeting that morning had gotten his ass royally chewed by Cullen, so the meeting was back on right after lunch. To make matters worse, he couldn't leave until it was the regular lunch time as Caroline had called up and told him she needed to see him before lunch. Time had dragged on as his frustration over Bones' earlier e-mail and phone conversation remained to haunt him. Not only that, but he was still tired. Now it was time to start thinking of what to do during lunch. **Be** dessert, or **have** dessert. Now that was a tough choice that he wouldn't wish on any guy. He decided to make a short mental list of the pros and cons.

**Be** dessert:

Bones is an expert at fellatio. She'd proven that beyond any shadow of a doubt the night before.

Definitely a pro.

Time was limited as he did want to have a burger and fries to get something in his stomach.

He'd been chugging down coffee on an empty stomach all morning like an idiot, so he was

now starved. Another pro as he knew that she could bring about the desired result in mere

moments.

Would leave some mystery for that night. He hadn't returned the favor and discovered her

unique essence yet, so it left something to explore. Pro and Con. He was also impatient.

While he was pretty sure she didn't mind, he was being pretty selfish in leaving all the "work"

to Bones. Con.

**Have **dessert:

He loved foreplay, and bringing pleasure to a woman was something he prided himself on.

Pro.

He always paid back "favors". Pro. He hated owing anything. A throwback to his gambling

days. Not really germane, but the feeling was still there.

That phone conversation had really gotten him thinking. Pro. He hated a mystery.

They only had a short time in which to "indulge". Con. If he was going to do anything with

Bones sexually in which he was in the drivers seat he was going to do it right. That meant time

which they didn't have.

Booth mentally reviewed his list and came to the difficult conclusion that he would **be** dessert during lunch. He briefly considered both being **and** having dessert, but rejected that one. His first time "having" dessert with Bones he wanted to do it right and that meant time which they didn't have, as he'd already figured out. As he reached his conclusion his cell phone rang.

"Booth," he said without checking who it was.

"_So are you going to be dessert or have dessert when we have lunch_?" Bones voice teased him with that purring lilt that she inflected it with when she was in a playful, sexy mood.

Booth cursed as he instantly got hard. Even her damn voice had that effect on him. "Bones," he said in a long drawn out way. "Do you have to do that?"

"_Do what, Booth_?" she asked with a chuckle, but still with that tone.

"Use that voice which gives me a hard on every time I hear it," he said as quietly as he could so no one but Bones would hear him. His office door was wide open, after all.

"_Just wait until lunch_," she teased even further.

"Just remember if I get fired that you'll be supporting me," he told her, making a polite reference to her wealth, but they both knew that he would always work and be someone who pulled his own weight.

"_I don't have a problem with that if the fringe benefits are anything like last night and this morning_," she told him. "_So when are you coming to get me for lunch_?"

Booth looked at his watch. "Give me about twenty minutes. I have a couple of things to finish up for Cullen," he told her. "Oh, I have only one hour as that meeting from this morning is happening at 1:00."

"_I'll assume from that that you'll be my dessert_," she surmised with lightening speed.

"You know, it's pretty freaky how you do that," he said as he pulled a file to him.

"_Do what_?" she asked curiously.

"I spent half an hour coming to that conclusion and you come up with it in a second," he replied, signing his name on a cover letter to a major report for his section.

Bones laughed. "_I could say it's because I'm a genius, which is true, but in reality I just enjoy both giving and receiving oral sex equally, thus if time is a factor, then it only makes sense that I perform fellatio on you for our lunch time rendezvous as it is well known that it takes a woman longer to achieve orgasm than men in most instances_," she told him, having added in a bit of a human sexuality lecture for good measure. Granted she was as turned on as Booth was, but it didn't take away from the general facts about the whole issue of male and female orgasms.

"Before I embarrass myself I'll just hang up now, Bones," he told her. "See you in a bit." He snapped the phone shut and smirked. She really was going to be the death of him one of these days. He only prayed that no one else happened to answer his phone and she jumps right in without waiting for a greeting. That could cause all sorts of problems that he didn't even want to think about.

When Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian he found Bones already outside at the main entrance waiting for him. That was unusual, and he added one more item to his growing list of behavioral differences between friend Bones and girlfriend Bones. He liked the latter a whole lot.

"You're late," Bones said instantly when she opened the door to the SUV and climbed in.

Booth looked at his watch. "I am not," he told her. "I said twenty minutes and it's been twenty minutes."

"You're 23 seconds late," she told him with a high degree of assurance.

"I'm all of a sudden on the clock now?" he asked incredulously. He wouldn't admit it, but he actually kind of liked it as it showed how much she wanted to spend time with him. Or perhaps she was just seriously hankering for some "dessert". Either way he wasn't going to complain.

"You said you were going to be dessert, so I'm anxious to get to the dessert," she explained logically.

"But you're supposed to eat your meal first, then have dessert," Booth pointed out, enjoying this little short burst of banter.

Bones leaned over and placed a hand on the bulge that had suddenly formed in his pants. "When I have this waiting for me as a dessert, I get very impatient, Booth," she told him. She didn't tell him that she had never been this eager with any other man she'd been with, despite her enjoyment of sex. Perhaps the long years of waiting for him and all the miscues by both of them had heightened her excitement. No matter, though, as he intended to enjoy him as often as possible.

"Not when I'm driving the SUV Bones," he admonished her as he carefully removed her hand so they didn't have an accident, in more ways than one.

"Angela thinks we should move in together," Bones told him suddenly.

Booth just managed to keep his control and not swerve into the next lane and into another vehicle. "WHAT???" he exclaimed. He mentally reviewed all the discussions, at least what discussions they'd had since he'd gotten home the night before, and he was damn sure that moving in together had not been anywhere near the topics dealt with. How the Hell had it gotten into any discussion Bones had had that morning with Angela???

"Angela knew right away this morning that we'd had sex and she gave me her opinion that we should move in together," Bones explained in a brief, but thorough, statement.

Booth stayed calm, though he was a nervous wreck at the thought of discussing that subject with Bones this early into their new relationship. "Did she happen to mention why that would be such a great idea?" he asked.

"She said that since we've essentially been dating for nearly five years now, and that we spend so much time together, and the little fact that we're now sexually involved, then the next logical step is to move in together," Bones related. Frankly the idea of moving in with Booth frightened her, but not because she was afraid of Booth. She prided herself on maintaining her privacy, and living with a man was something that she was unsure of at this point. She had to admit, though, that having that extra time with Booth each day was very appealing, whether engaged in sexual activity or just being near him.

"We only just started having sex last night," he pointed out. Moving in after only one night? That was rushing things a bit for his taste. He loved Bones, and the idea of moving in with her was something that he liked to think about, but after they'd had time to adjust to their new relationship.

"So we should think about it, but discuss it at some later point?" she asked. She was the novice in this whole committed scene, so she was more than willing to take his lead on the emotional underpinnings of their relationship.

"Exactly," Booth replied as he pulled up to the Diner. He looked at his watch. Five minutes to get to the Diner. Perfect. Half an hour to order and eat, then it was time for Dessert! Granted dessert wouldn't take long, but it would be damn enjoyable.

Fifteen minutes later he was regretting taking her to a restaurant for lunch. She was doing her damnedest to drive him nuts. What she was doing with the French fries was downright obscene and made him want to grab her and rush right out to the SUV for some "dessert". He couldn't complain as it was a public place and it would only draw unwanted attention to them, but it was still unnerving.

"Bones," he managed to strangle out. "Do you have to do that?"

Bones twirled her tongue around one more of his French fries and smiled wickedly. "You don't like me to eat your French fries?" she asked innocently.

"You can have all the damn fries you want, Bones, but do you have to devour them as if they were something else?" he asked, trying to keep it decent.

"I'm just giving you a little preview of 'dessert', Booth," she told him with another smile.

"Bones," he said after closing his eyes and attempting to regain his self-control. "After last night, I know damn well what dessert will entail, and I'm all for it, but if you don't stop what you're doing, I won't be able to stand up which means no dessert for Bones. Or Junior for that matter," he added with a whisper so only she could hear him.

Bones chuckled. She enjoyed his humor in naming his dick "Junior". She would never understand men and their obsession with their "equipment", though she suspected it was something similar to a woman's appraisals of her own "assets" on occasion. It would make for a fascinating anthropological study, but that was for others to worry about. Her interest was more "personal" and she intended on keeping it "personal".

"I'm only giving you some 'interesting' thoughts for your birthday," she said in a fake pout. She was using all the techniques that she normally derided in most women, as she believed in being forthright, but she liked what the results were in Booth. She'd have to tell Angela about this sometime to see what her friend's reaction would be.

"Believe me, they're interesting, but could we keep it a little more 'private'?" he pleaded. He loved this playful side she was displaying, but not her timing and their location. He chuckled at the idea of Bones ever having great timing when it came to discussing sex considering all the embarrassing discussions she'd started at all the wrong times in the past. He remembered the horrific time when she asked him about masturbation a few months ago when they were at a crime scene! He shuddered at the memory.

"Are you done with your meal?" she asked, a hungry look in her eyes.

Booth sighed. He looked down and saw a half a burger and most of a plat of fries left. Then he saw the look in Bones' eyes. That clinched it for him. "All done," he said as he stood and tossed some money down on the table.

Bones smiled knowingly as she walked out of the Diner next to him with his hand on the small of her back as always. The next twenty minutes were going to be fun.

_A/N: I ended this one here so that I could do some more flashback sequencing which I really enjoy. I will be posting another chapter in the next few days after I finish up a new chapter for She's Special and Why Does It Matter. I wanted this chapter to add some playfulness to the new level of their relationship, and also to slow down the delivery slightly so that the coming scenes would have more impact. Thanks for the continuing reviews. They've been great. All the best, Gregg._


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's the Dessert scene. I wanted to do this one separate and have a bit of fun with it. It's short, but I think has the right amount of humor built in to make it worthwhile. I hope you all enjoy this one. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones didn't let Booth walk around to his side of the SUV. In fact she beat him to it and opened the door to the back seat. When he looked at her as if she was nuts, she simply smiled.

"You're my dessert, Booth, and I have a definite sweet tooth," she told him, her voice laden with that sexy huskiness that made him weak in the knees.

"But here??? This is a bit public, Bones," he protested.

Bones decided to take charge. Grabbing his arm, she moved him bodily into the SUV, making sure he went to the far side of the back seat. Climbing in, she moved directly to his side, pulling him into a deep kiss, letting her tongue speak for her. She'd been looking forward to this all morning, as she had known that time would likely be a factor, so she had assumed he would be dessert and had mapped out her plan accordingly. The tinted windows helped immensely. While she kept his attention otherwise occupied, she moved her right hand up his thigh until she reached the bulge in his slacks, felling it's length and thickness as if she were appraising a piece of meat at the deli. The analogy just hit her and she mentally cringed at it considering her vegan dietary preference, but it was an apt metaphor.

"At least one part of you is interested," she breathed out when she released his mouth from her assault.

"When it comes to you, Bones, Jr is interested 24/7, so his opinion isn't really the most objective," Booth replied, craning his neck to see if anyone was around. The last thing he needed was for someone to see him making out with Bones in an official vehicle. He felt his zipper being pulled down and he groaned. Bones was like the proverbial octopus and she was damned single minded when she wanted something.

"But Jr. has the right idea," she said as she pulled said referent out into the open. She blatantly admired him in all his phallic glory, knowing already his taste and scent. She was already reminding herself how wonderful he felt inside of her, stretching and filling her fully. Those thoughts she put away for later when she could plan for the evenings activities. For now she focused on the oral delights that she had planned on enjoying. Sliding herself down so she lay across the seat, she had her face at a level with his erection, inhaling his musky scent. Snaking out her tongue, she ran it along the length, letting it swirl about the head.

Booth was in Purgatory. Not the dreaded _Inferno_, or the glorious _Paradiso_ but somewhere in the middle. It was exquisite pleasure, what was being done to him, but he also knew that if they were caught, he'd be seriously screwed. In essence _Purgatorio _was turning out to be that popular oxymoron "Sweet Torture". A bit of a reluctant reminder was in order.

"Bones," he managed to rasp out as she took in his length, using her talented mouth to take at least 2/3 of him inside. The heat and soft, moist feel of her mouth was fabulous. "You do realize that if we're caught you'll be supporting both of us," he reminded her.

Bones removed him from her mouth and grinned. "And I told you that I don't mind," she told him. "I have plenty of money."

Booth sighed and leaned back to enjoy this rather unique experience. If Bones wasn't concerned and was also countering everything he said, he knew he was in a losing position from the start. How you could lose when receiving an awesome blowjob in the backseat of your car to finish out the lunch hour was beyond him, but he was the losing party regardless. Bones always won when it came to anything relating to sex. Jr. made sure of that.

Bones began with a slow bobbing motion, enjoying the sheer pleasure of exploring his length with her mouth, knowing she was bringing him a great deal of pleasure. He may be worried about the public venue somewhat, but she wasn't, and wanted him to be as adventurous as she was. This would, if successful, loosen him up a bit for that. She smiled to herself when she felt his hand loosely lay on top of her head, not really guiding her, but giving it's own measure of support and assurance. It was as clear a signal to continue as there could be. She began to speed up her oral strokes, making a slight humming noise which vibrated along the length of him.

Booth almost jumped out of his seat when she started humming. The vibrations that created almost had him exploding right then, but she knew what she was doing and altered the speed of her movements to counter that. That meant that while his pleasure was greatly enhanced, it was going to last awhile. He only prayed that Cullen wouldn't rip him a new one if he was late for the meeting. The poor schmuck who'd bailed on the briefing that morning had gotten steam rolled by the Deputy Director, and that was something Booth dearly wanted to avoid. He was getting closer, and he lost his train of thought. That was another thing he'd have to be careful about now that he and Bones were a couple. Lack of concentration during an investigation wouldn't look too good.

Bones continued humming and also reached her hand into Booth's fly so she could fondle his testicles as she continued to give him a blowjob. His groans and the occasional "Oh, God!" thrown in were music in her own mind so she stepped up the pace that much more. This was her dessert, after all, and she wanted to enjoy _all_ of it. Her fun was really ramped up when Booth's cell phone rang. She slowed down her efforts as he answered it, but didn't stop.

"Booth," he managed to get out somehow. Damn, Bones was a master at this.

"_Where the Hell are you_?" came the not so pleased voice of his Boss.

"Huh?" Booth got out, still wondering how he was even coherent with Bones working him over like she was.

"_You're ten minutes late. What the Hell is going on?! First it was Stevens this morning, and now you!_" barked out the loud voice of Deputy Director Cullen.

FUCK! He looked at his watch very quickly and saw that he'd lost all track of time. What had seemed like only a few short minutes had turned into a half an hour. God DAMN Bones was too fucking good at this.

"Uh, Bones was going over a few things on our latest case with me and we lost track of time," he stammered. "I'm on my way now."

"_Fine_," came the gruff reply. "_And after the briefing you and I can have a little chat about punctuality._"

The phone hung up and Booth mentally cursed. His ass was grass for sure. Before he could process any further thoughts Bones really went to town on him, and before he could even squeak out an audible thought or sound of pleasure, he exploded. It was like a bomb going off in his body and when he had finished he felt absolutely limp, in more ways than one.

Bones neatly tucked him back on, a bit regretfully as she really enjoyed her dessert, and looked up at him with an impish smile. "Is Cullen really angry?" she asked, a knowing smile on her lips. She took a sip of the ice tea she had brought with her from the Diner as she sat up and straightened out her blouse and pants.

"After what happened this morning?" Booth groaned. "Massive understatement there, Bones."

"Did you at least enjoy dessert?" she asked with another smile as they climbed into the front of the SUV and he started the engine before pulling out to take her back to work.

"You're the best, Bones," he told her, deciding that stroking that massive ego of hers would rack up some serious brownie points for that evening.

"I know," she replied without a hint of modesty.

"Way to be humble, Bones," he muttered as they pulled into the Jeffersonian parking lot.

Bones leaned over and gave him a kiss, holding it for a moment, and then pulled back. "Don't worry," she assured him. "You may not like his reaction, but just remember one thing. Tonight, I'll be _your_ dessert."

Booth watched as she walked into the building, those words echoing in his head. He smiled as he thought of having dessert after dinner. He had a feeling that his usual apple pie was going to be playing second fiddle from now on. He pulled out of the Jeffersonian parking lot and headed towards his afternoon of Hell.

_A/N: As I said, it's short and had one purpose: humorous smut. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope to have another update soon. Gregg._


End file.
